the_registered_dr_cowsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr Cow Andrew/My Final Opinions before i leave the BFDI wiki
another blog post related to this will be created when the bfb series is over 8-Ball: a good character; but he's not a good host (unlike golf ball; but she's still bad); even when he apologized and good grief nobody heard it. sarcasm is not a way to make your team progress Balloony: a good character, still focusing on the team, but suddenly became downhill when she told woody to "change the airflow" Barf Bag needs to be taken more seriously Basketball is one of the characters with less screentime and dialogue Bell needs more respect, peace and tranquility; since i've got very sensitive on how the contestants are using her string just for CURIOSITY. Black Hole is just an overpowered contestant. he does the challenge way too far Blocky: is one of the murderers and bullies in the entire bfdi series; he killed many people, made a company out of pranks and he used saw to cut the pentagon. he's disrespectful to anybody which is not their two friends Bomby is the character that should not be treated as a toy Book: she was supposed to be a smart person, but she, along with the other members of the team decreased when taco escaped from the jawbreaker Bottle: he is working hard to prevent death, but once he says that he fails. so in my opinion bottle is a total murderer and his personality doesn't fit Bracelety: it's a good contestant, but not the best since she only wants to do things for an useless character. she's a bit of an annoying too. Bubble: in the season 1; bubble and leafy didn't do an very stable and comfortable friendship. in this season and the second one, every time he pops they hate him and they want to stop "popping herself" something she didn't do at all. in the fourth season i hated it then whey demoted him into a bember because of pencil, and i feel ashamed for her Cake: he is a male character with a feminine voice; and doesn't like eating himself or another cake, as seen in the episode 2 Clock: he is a good character, although he doesn't want to be touched, but in episode 3, he broke the rules of science; due to the "daylight savings" term Cloudy: another good character, but the only thing he likes is collecting, and his accent is ok Coiny: one of the best characters ever. he is also one of the characters who doesn't care about Loser, he is friends with pin and he finally did slap firey on front of all the team; that means more interesting character development David: a good character. on the near begginning he was weird, but in the end it seems very talented. he turns red and everyone fears him when he's angry, he has his own cloner, he can sing while bleeping, he can multiply himself in a unicycle, he can transform into characters, he has it's own country, he even talks more words, even more sensitively than... Dora: yes, dora. she is not important, she is just unoriginal and bland., open jawbreakers, and swim through lava. that's it. let's just not talk about how four can communicate with dora; it's just that for me four can understand whatever the contestant says, no matter if it's weird. compared to david; his language is very irritant, the perfect spanish is too annoying but an undertale dialogue? ugh, my head hurts. she has for me no actual relations; just short talks, an obsession for islands and prizes. that's it. Zero(i mean donut) has been a complete unfunny jerk in the season 2, and when he started progressing in season 4, he was a more honest and friendly person; and i became a bit happier when he became the host of the show while subtracting four and x into a factor of zero. Eggy: it's a good character, i mean, she does not care about loser after all, and she's trying to be friends with teardrop since they both do not talked in previous seasons Eraser is an ok character; in the first season i don't know - i mean he was very honest, but the "which is" catchphrase or something was very irritant at that time. the fourth season was it's upgrade time, since he was more of a scaredy-cat rather than just serious Fanny is a bad, bad person. he is grumpy, annoying,hates everything, even himself, and doesn't want to do challenges at all Firey: he was a funny contestant in the first season, i was wondering on how he won, but it's personality shattered when loser came and take control of their team Firey Jr, is also a bland character (especially when it comes to vore conversation); the weird fact is that he does not do promises, and i don't want to see him interact with his more original self Flower was supposed to be a good character; in the season 1 she became mean just because of someone not "accepting" that she is beautiful and told people for not to vote her to be eliminated but to rejoin the game, it was the humor for me in my n00b times; but in season 4 he became more friendly in episode 1 and then became idiotic and nonsensical in episode 5 because of ruby. it's still a meh character for me Foldy: a calm character Fries: he was good being a cannibal eating fries in season 1, but in season 2 onwards he forgot his own personality and turned into a jerk; possibly the same as snowball. in season 4 he seems humilliated by yellow face and eraser by eating his fries calling them as "free food". Gaty: yea, the same gaty. always standing there doing nothing especially for their team, only talking and not doing something interesting Gelatin: it's a good character; not much because i was curious on how it was a cheat to join the show in episode 2. gelatin deserves more apologies, especially with four, because of the testing of the forks which had gone wrong while four is standing there Golf Ball: um.. the good side of him is how she acts as a host in challenges and his smart percentages, but the bad side is that he's disrespectful for other contestants, such as rocky, grassy and ice cube, and it's one of those characters with wrong voices. i was wondering how the "a better name than that" and "another name" are just wrong and should be treated as suggestions; but still it's a meh for me; she's not a good host after all Grassy: it's a good contestant. it's kind, it's funny and needs more respect than the other contestants Ice Cube: she is a funny contestant still standing that way in the entire bfdi series, i hate those who push her up, especially when they ask her to be cool. but ice cube, urgent needs to get tired Leafy: first she was very good at participating in challenges and being a host, but when he bought dream island she was becoming very mean. i don't care if firey rejected him from being there just for a ferris wheel; she was the cause on how the finale went very bad. in the second season i disliked her even more just for being mean, and in the episode 5 she wanted to "apologize" weirdly to firey. the season 4 was her dark age, since she became hyper and annoying just because she wanted to make friends; but no, she was just making things worse, just like in episode 2, when leafy murdered balloony just to bring her back to life. she is not a bad character after all Lightning: she is a very good and friendly contestant, she didn't wanted to kill everyone because she liked to. still i like her personality as a bully and an ignorant person Liy: darn you all who voted for her just for being curious about getting teardrop to talk, or being just interesting about her backstory and her own self. Lollipop: she was mean to book in the second season; but became more irritant and bossy in the fourth season while investigating barf bag's barf molecules, and insulting dora's appearance. It was very mean of her when she threw away his eulogies in episode 3. she is still a meh character oh gosh. LOSER. the gary stu of the show; known by it's overall perfection. he just steals the personalities of others, not only that, he has only one flaw, not enough, when he wants to do something, it does for their team, while the rest do nothing but talk about it's perfection. i'm glad eggy, coiny and pin are not on this situation after all, but still, the losers are up for elimination, i guess it's time for loser to go and everyone to pummel donut. from the twower of my former childhood it's alexlion's Marker. it was absolutely cool in the first season, but yyyygggggg when the season 4 started everyone started complaining about his so called autism, but that's just not the case that he sucks - for some reasons like tossing the dirt and the idea of punishing lollipop he was responsible for the drama stuff on the fourth season Match is too selfish; 'nuff said Naily is another of the contestants with less screentime but still it's very funny and cute Needle is one of those good characters, despite she can be angry if you ever call him needy *slap*, which is one of the mysteries the world would never know (needle tried to tell it to coiny, but instantly she got eliminated). she has become more perfect in the fourth season, since she does not say that anymore (this may vary) Nickel is a bad contestant for me; he was very brave and generous for trying to be a new contestant and a possible replacement, in season 2 it went degrading into an bland character (i say that because both are armless and are in bfdi and ii at the same time). he's still funny while he shouts something weird, but i bumped my head into the desktop when he told woody to dab because of a joke four proclaimed to the team. it was the first abomination the entire bfdi series made. Pen in the first season was a money-grubber, always drawing "real money" from the box of paper slips; that's not bad, but i lost a bit of an interest on him in episode 15. in the fourth season, like eraser, he was a a scaredy-cat just for a shape; he led his team won by a dumb reason; just blowing the basket to x, much worse, he just got infested by the "hey beter" meme in episode 5 by revealing his "legal name". Pen is neutral for me overall. Pencil is like Match, but worse, more ruder and bossier than in the first seasons. she demoted bubble to a bember just because she did something good; and the b meme also ruins the whole show, the same reason as pen. she does care less about the alternates and molested bubble again just because she doesn't like how lightning treats fanny. i'm so glad that she got dead last on the fourth season because of her actions and violence around who surround her. Pie does nothing better than more tic-tac-toe and less screentime. she doesn't do much for their team. she is also one of the characters with strange or wrong voices. Pillow is a great investigator; but still she doesn't know what an shaking arm actually means Pin is another of the characters who doesn't care about Loser. i feel ashamed for why people dislike her because of their stolen personalities; but still she still wants to focus on the challenge anyways. on season 1 he was still good; and the "heroic leader" part just bursted me of laughter. in the season 2 it was even more funnier than she lost her limbs and acted more realist. on the season 3 it was a good thing that she changed the color to white. she on it's hey days used to be funny, but when loser came; it's not that serious on what it used to be Puffball has an excellent voice, but i shall blame her for not having much screentime as the other characters Remote has the excellent touch of black comedy/dark humor on the show; especially with the "battery removing" (bfdi) and "forks" (bfb) parts Robot Flower is too bland and unoriginal; at least it wasn't more of an suggested idiot like the original flower, instead, she does whatever she wants, and that's cool Roboty is the guy with a couple of stereotypes: first on season 1 he was angry at how did he get the less votes, then in the fourth season, starting with the episode 1 he tried his best to appear on the scene as a new contestant and then choose the name of their team (in morse code; but instead it was transferred to BEEP, like the suggestion of golf ball), and then on episode 2 he became pessimistic, he tried to escape from the sadness but a trip made him fail. the sadness returned in the episode 6, as a follow-up to his elimination. Rocky was cool when he talked in the first season thrice; two times in the first episode and once in the episode 19; for now he is considered as a one-pony trick since episodes 4- 18 and 20 onwards, as confirmed by Tennis Ball - the only thing that he likes is barfing on people's faces and some things, and he still does that as of today. Ruby was an obsessed and annoying character in the first season; even a voter from him commented more than once as a vote for her. she was more nicer in the second season; although he hoaxed it's death from sadness in the episode 5d and made the error of giving yoyleberries again to their team. she was still nice in the fourth season, she said that Flower was beautiful in the first season; but when she noticed it in the episode 5 because of flower, she began saying meaningless opinions about herself to convince her, and suddenly she became an idiotic person all because of her. let's all blame ruby for this, it's no choice. oh wait i've done some other research, in the short of jacknjellify's 10th anniversary; she got more annoying again due to swallowing much sugar (although people might think that is cocaine) Saw is an ok character, and should not be used as a toy like Bomby Snowball was the only one who got Rocky to talk; but started acting like a jerk, starting when he treated Golf Ball as she was his nemesis in episodes 1 part 2 to 11 just because the boat was confusing to work, but things got weird when he caused chaos in episode 13 for popping bubble. it was very jolly when snowball got the less votes out of any contestant in episode 21 for the reason above. on the fourth season he calmed down a bit; and it's not much of a jerk anymore, until episode 3; on which he took taco's feedback too far and begging her to go back inside. that's why i call him another abomination. Spongy is a very funny contestant, specifically due to his size, his squishy being and his voice. god. even the people with most edits don't understand what i feel for Stapy. I mean; he does care about challenges, but very abruptly and ambiguously. the rock paper scissors thing is just not suitable for the show; he got marker's idea about punishing lollipop; and while the airflow gone very fast and unstable he destroyed a cliff so they can fall off for infinity - it's the only part when stapy noticed about his team and nothing, in episode 5. also, he was the unlucky first to get the twinkle of contagion in episode 6. he is just utterly bad and people won't understand this in those words. Taco was a good contestant until she died on molten lava and four had to put him in a jawbreaker. and once she got out (believing in herself), everyone started complaining about that for no apparent reason. even Snowball and Book took it too far on her just because they think it's overrated by escaping a jawbreaker. very pathetic of those who dislike her. even if she leaves they are still complaining about her. Teardrop sure is one of my favorite characters. it's very funny and entertaining; and has the perfect personality; not a terrible stereotype at all. people want teardrop to go because he just won't talk, but at least she can do something. Tennis Ball is a good contestant; he's generous while he talks but he is just clumsy at doing things i still have no idea on what to think of Tree TV is a very funny contestant, especially when he replicates what everyone's gonna say Woody can be uncanny and irritant at times, especially when she screams; but i think he is very funny and resembles old timey comedy very well. I loved the time when she was a scaredy cat, and like you, i cried when she died from a color. I just hate the fact that she's not a scaredy cat from episode 3 onwards. i am barely respecting opinions of dab defenders, but the problem is that the dab is just unfunny and cliché; even michael wants to be hip and make the season 4 crawl apart Finally: Yellow Face the advertiser. he was actually funny in the first and second seasons; but i don't like his change of voice in the episode 24. In the fourth season he was more funnier; but i don't like how it's screentime became decreasing. I am like starting to compare this into the rules of the BFDI wiki; since advertising is totally prohibited; and they roleplay more as him. It's a good character anyways criticize all you want, but still you need some respect from my opinions Category:Blog posts